Una festividad en familia y en pareja
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Una nueva historia romántica en la que Kagami tendrá que rescatar a su amiga del peligro, pero lo hará con la ayuda de sus hermanas Matsuri y Tsukasa. Oneshot KonaxKaga.


**ADVERTENCIA:** A menos que alguien me logre demostrar que mi verdadero nombre es Kagami Yoshimizu, mucho me temo que Lucky Star no me pertenece para nada. Aunque si así fuera cuenten sin duda con nuestra amada pareja KonaxKaga.

**Una festividad en familia y en pareja**

Ya se acercaba el período para que empezaran a caer las sakura (flor de cerezo), y muchas parejas y familias estaban reservando lugares para poder ver de cerca el hermoso espectáculo, mientras se había arreglado que se realizaría una gran fiesta en el lugar, por lo que los prontos asistentes estaban sin duda muy entusiasmados para disfrutar del colorido de las fechas y de un momento para disfrutar todos juntos, ya sean familia, amigos o amantes, todos sin duda tendrían un día que jamás podrían olvidar antes de volver a la monótona vida de la ciudad y dedicarse una vez más a los estudios o al trabajo.

Entre aquellas familias que lo tenían ya todo listo estaba la familia Hiiragi, que tenían preparado para salir temprano un picnic para que todos puedan ver la caída de las sakura mientras disfrutan del delicioso banquete que habían preparado juntas Miki y sus hijas Matsuri y Tsukasa, mientras que Tadao, Inori y Kagami estaban preparando el mantel, algunos juegos de mesa, una cámara digital para inmortalizar este mágico episodio que estaban por vivir, y finalmente, en el caso de Kagami, una buena novela ligera por si acaso se antojaba leer un poco mientras aún esperaban por el evento principal.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte <strong>

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el barullo y la alegría que anunciaba la época de las caídas de las flores, hubo alguien que no compartía con muchas ganas esta alegría. Se trataba de Konata Izumi, que estaba un poco decaída debido a que iba a pasar el día (de hecho, toda la semana) sola en su casa. Su padre tuvo que salir de la ciudad huyendo de unas personas furiosas por haber espiado a su hija para tomarle fotografías. Yutaka y Yui estarían en la casa de su familia pasando la semana, por lo que no podrían estar por ahora con la otaku de pelo azul. Kuroi-sensei no estaba conectada debido a una falla en el internet de su casa, por lo que Konata no contaba con ella para viciarse toda la semana en el MMORPG. En resumidas cuentas, Konata estaba totalmente sola.

Konata: Vaya, qué aburrido es estar aquí sola sin nadie con quien pueda hablar, ni tampoco ningún lugar al que pueda salir. Seguro que si llamo a alguien podría quitarme este tedio que tengo. Vamos a probar primero con Miyuki-san.

La otaku peliazul trató varias veces de hablar con Miyuki pero no tuvo ningún éxito. Grande fue su decepción al recordar que aquel día Miyuki tenía nuevamente una cita con el dentista a causa de una caries nueva que molestaba su delicada boca de supergenio.

Konata estaba desesperada. Ella sabía que Kagami y Tsukasa ese día se dirigían a la fiesta para ver la caída de sakura, por lo que veía muy poco probable que ellas le pudiesen contestar una llamada telefónica, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo. Ya al octavo intento nuestra querida otaku se dio finalmente por vencida, trayendo así una inevitable sensación que de todas maneras ya sentía pero ahora era más intensa: estaba completamente sola.

Konata no tenía ningún problema para pasar esta semana sola, pues contaba con bastante comida, y tenía aún muchos videojuegos y mangas por terminar, sin contar con que también podría seguir viendo anime con total normalidad. Sin embargo algo la hacía sentir incómoda por dentro, era el hecho de que no le gustaba que nadie le hablara durante una época tan importante, después de todo lo normal era tener ratos agradables con las amistades hablando tonterías, tal vez peleando por alguna trivialidad, pero luego reírse de todo y volverlo a pasar bien. Pero este no era el caso de Konata. Nadie la había llamado y ella no logró contactar con nadie. Estaba condenada a pasar sola igual que una solterona toda la semana. Esto hizo que Konata sintiera un frío en el espinazo al acordarse nuevamente de su linda sensei.

Konata revisó el reloj de su computadora una vez llegó a su habitación con un sándwich en la mano, eran aún las 11 horas del día, lo que significaba que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era sentarse un rato para leer manga un rato mientras comía. Al rato se sintió un poco sofocada a causa del ambiente y dejó de leer su manga. Estaba completamente sola, pero el ambiente deprimente que la rodeaba podría cortarlo con un cuchillo, era obvio que la soledad le estaba haciendo mal, después de todo aunque sea la otaku más grande que haya nacido vez alguna, seguía siendo humana, y necesitaba de vez en cuando algún contacto con otro ser humano, o al menos de algún ser pensante, el que sea, no importaba.

Optó la otaku por conectarse a ver si alguien estaba en línea y se podría entretener haciendo equipos para enfrentar grotescos monstruos o tal vez grupos rivales en la conquista de un territorio importante. Sin embargo, tampoco tuvo suerte, pues en ese momento muy pocas personas se habían conectado en ese momento, y la mayoría no estaba de aventurero ni tampoco en un fiero combate contra lagartos humanoides ni bichos voladores de un ojo. En realidad los que estaban allí solo estaban realizando canjes de pieles o tesoros a cambio de insumos para la salud o por armas que utilizarían otro día, pues Konata notó que poco después de terminar esa actividad simplemente se desconectaban. Esto se estaba poniendo bastante tedioso, ni siquiera los monstruos del juego eran abundantes, y Konata acababa demasiado rápido con todos, cosa que no le parecía nada entretenido. Al final debió resignarse, no habían otros dispuestos a pelear, no habían monstruos, no habían jefes a los cuales retar, y no tenía tesoros de ningún tipo para hacer su canje pues la noche anterior lo había gastado todo por unas nuevas armas que aún no podía utilizar porque aún el nivel de su personaje era muy bajo. Después de todo, su personaje apenas fue activado hace dos días, y su nivel apenas estaba por el 34 y sus armas eran nivel 45.

Konata ya no podía más, se desconectó del juego y se dirigió una vez más a hacer una llamada a ver si alguien por piedad le contestaba, pero una vez más todo fue en vano. Konata sentía que se iba a volver loca, pues sus animes favoritos no empezarían sino hasta varias horas después, y no había hablado con nadie en años (en realidad tenía sin hablar desde la tarde de ayer). Konata tomó una decisión que sin duda sería muy importante: saldría a la calle en busca de algo que hacer, alguien a quien ver, o por lo menos salir de la monotonía viendo algo, lo que sea, pero aunque sea eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Hiiragi<strong>

En la casa Hiiragi estaban algo atareados haciendo los últimos arreglos para salir al punto de encuentro, mientras Matsuri por curiosidad tomó el teléfono de la casa y encontró varias llamadas fallidas provenientes de la residencia Izumi.

Matsuri: Me imagino yo que fue la pequeñita peliazul. Vaya que es perseverante para intentar llamar tantas veces. Yo hubiera tirado la toalla en solo dos intentos- se decía para sí misma la segunda hermana, mientras se dirigía a paso lento a la sala, pues ahí se encontraba Kagami.

Kagami estaba sentada comprobando que no faltara nada en la canasta donde llevaban la comida para el evento, pues era característico de ella estar siempre pendiente de que no faltase nada, ni en eventos triviales, ni en la escuela, ni ahora. Matsuri llegó hasta ella a punto de avisarle de la llamada de Konata, pero sin embargo su padre la atajó con unos cuantos deberes que la obligaron a desviarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya al rato había finalmente terminado, sin embargo… Matsuri de pronto olvidó que tenía algo que decirle a su hermana. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba para qué tenía el teléfono de la casa en su mano, por lo que optó por guardarlo otra vez, después de todo nunca falta el momento en que sea necesario tenerlo al alcance.

Al momento en que desaparece Matsuri, el teléfono suena nuevamente, siendo esta vez Tadao el que lo toma y contesta.

Tadao: Buenos días… ¡Cuánto tiempo, no me has hablado en mucho tiempo…!

Kagami mientras tanto aún no se había enterado de nada. Estaba aprovechando un rato de descanso para hablar con Tsukasa de lo que habían visto en el programa de concursos el día anterior, y de cómo el concursante se equivocó de una forma bastante terrible al responder mal la última pregunta, aún cuando les parecía muy fácil. Ya faltaba poco para que la familia se dirigiera al evento y todo estaba listo y verificado, por lo cual Kagami finalmente se sentía relajada, aunque sentía que algo faltaba, algo que no tenía que ver con los preparativos, sino algo más, aunque ella no tenía idea de qué pudiera ser, solo una extraña corazonada.

Kagami: Konata… murmuró casi sin darse cuenta, pero una vez que lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Kagami no se quería dar cuenta aún, pero desde hace un tiempo, ha ido sintiéndose más y más cercana a la peliazul, llegando a adorar los ratos en que están juntas y cuando llega el momento siempre la deja con mucho desgano. Adoraba cuando estaba con su mejor amiga, aunque se convencía a sí misma que era simplemente porque eran muy buenas amigas y listo, aunque en el fondo sentía cierta atracción por la enana. Esa sensación no le parecía demasiado mala, pero tampoco lo veía como si se hubiese enamorado de la niña de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

><p><strong>En la calle<strong>

Konata logró desviar su mente por un rato en el árcade, pero para su desgracia no había llevado mucho dinero, por lo que al final se debió retirar para hacer algo más.

Muchas cosas pasaban en las calles mientras ella solo deambulaba sin rumbo fijo. Konata veía algunas personas hablando acerca de qué llevarían al evento, otros decían que lo verían por televisión. Algunos decían que aprovecharían el momento para ir a visitar a unos familiares o amigos, incluso Konata llegó a ver un autobús en donde estaban Misao y Ayano hablando (gritando en caso de Misao) acerca del evento, aunque eso a Konata la tenía sin mucho cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Hiiragi<strong>

Kagami se dedicó a leer el periódico un rato luego de culminada su charla con Tsukasa, mientras su melliza tomó un manga que le había prestado Konata unos cuantos días atrás.

Kagami veía a Tsukasa leyendo y se resolvió a preguntar:

Kagami: Oye, Tsukasa. ¿Acaso no tienes pensado leer otra cosa que no sea manga?- le reprendió aunque Tsukasa no parecía muy alterada.

Tsukasa: Es que este manga está divertidísimo, onee-chan. Trata de unos…

Kagami: No me digas lo que tiene el manga. No me gustaría que se me pegara lo otaku de Konata- aunque dijo eso, ella no pudo evitar sentir un ligero frío en el espinazo, aunque apenas se las arregló para no darle importancia.

El frío era porque por dentro le dolía hablar así de su ojiesmeralda a sus espaldas… un momento, ¿su ojiesmeralda? Esto último sí que no lo pudo ignorar la tsundere, aunque en ese momento ya se empezaba a preguntarse qué era de la vida de su pequeña amiga, hace un buen tiempo que no la llamaba.

Matsuri justo pasaba al lado mientras de pronto se acordó de algo muy importante, tenía que tomar el teléfono para avisar a Kagami acerca de la llamada de su pequeña amiga.

Lo que ninguna de estas chicas sabía es que unos minutos atrás Tadao había recibido una llamada que estaba marcada como "urgente" debido a que un amigo de la infancia de él había enfermado de gravedad, por lo que Tadao se sentía algo preocupado por su amigo. Así pues, Matsuri tomó nuevamente el teléfono para ver el registro de llamadas, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar "urgente" en la última llamada registrada. Matsuri de pronto salió corriendo a la sala para alertar a sus hermanas menores.

Matsuri: ¡Kagami! Esto es grave, muy grave.

Kagami: Tranquilízate, Matsuri onee-san. ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirnos? ¿Qué cosa es grave?- dice ésta dando un respingo.

Matsuri: La enana amiguita de ustedes está en problemas, acaba de hacer una llamada con carácter de urgencia y nadie pudo contestar. Es posible que ella esté en peligro- manifestó con gran preocupación la segunda hermana.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Tsukasa de pronto sintió como sus ojos se estaban aguando mientras Kagami se levantó de un brinco para salir inmediatamente en busca de la amenaza peliazul. Justo cuando estaba por salir aparece Tadao deteniendo a su hija.

Tadao: ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Kagami? Te ves un poco agitada- afirma algo confundido por el gesto de su tercera hija.

Kagami: Este… es que me dio por salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco mientras esperaba para salir al ver la caída de sakura- miente tratando de no levantar alarmas.

Matsuri: Nosotras también tenemos ganas de salir un rato nada más- habla sorprendiendo a Kagami que voltea a verla.

Justo detrás de Kagami estaban Matsuri y Tsukasa que estaban también dispuestas a buscar a Konata y averiguar cuál es el problema que ella tiene. Kagami, en un principio sorprendida se alivió un poco al notar que no se aventuraría sola a un posible peligro.

Tadao: Bueno, pero no tarden demasiado, que en una hora tenemos que salir y ya todo está guardado- les dice con un gesto simple.

Así pues, las tres hermanas salieron a paso rápido para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, rezando porque a Konata no le pase nada malo.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado<strong>

Konata estaba en una plaza viendo a algunos niños jugar. Ahora que lo pensaba, se le había olvidado su DS, así que por ahora tendría que quedarse allí por un rato simplemente aburriéndose. Aunque todavía se sentía algo sola y aquella sensación le estaba pareciendo molesta ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Estación del tren<strong>

Las tres hermanas se apresuraron para llegar hasta la estación del tren para ir en busca de la enana que posiblemente las estaba esperando, quién sabe si está en algún serio problema. Tal vez la casa se incendió y Konata no supo cómo controlarlo, tal vez llegó un ladrón y la raptó, tal vez tuvo un grave accidente en la casa y ahora su vida peligraba. Cada una de estas ideas hacían a Kagami estremecerse de miedo y desesperación, aunque no comprendía muy bien porqué intentaba llegar tan lejos ella misma, solo sabía que no iría sola, pues sus hermanas Matsuri y Tsukasa le darían una mano.

Finalmente al llegar a la estación más cercana a la casa de Konata bajaron de golpe y se fueron corriendo esperando que la pequeña aún estuviese bien y sean capaces de salvarla.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta a la plaza<strong>

Konata estaba a punto de quedarse dormida por el aburrimiento que le causaba el solo hecho de estar ahí sentada esperando a que nada interesante ocurra, sin embargo no concibió realmente el sueño, pues había algo en su mente que le impedía quedarse dormida. Se trataba de una sensación de vacío que le ocasionaba la ausencia de alguien en específico.

Konata: Kagami…- murmuró involuntariamente, aunque no se retractó, sino que sonrió levemente al pensar en ella.

Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta por sus sentimientos por Kagami, algo que le hacía gracia, pues nunca faltaba el día en que se juntaban y pelearan por trivialidades en las que la enana casi siempre ganaba. Y últimamente estaba más gustosa con esas hilarantes riñas con su tsundere consentida, pues la hacía sentir como si llevaran años de casadas, y eso a veces la hacía sentir en las nubes.

Pero más allá de todas las cosas que pudiese disfrutar con su amada tsundere, en el interior tenía miedo de que ella se diese cuenta de esta verdad de la otaku peliazul, después de todo era una chica de rígido carácter, criada en una familia fuertemente arraigada en el sintoísmo, cosa que dificultaba que Kagami aceptara a Konata aún como amiga si esta se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente, así que tomó la decisión de permanecer a su lado en total silencio, aunque en ese instante no podía ni siquiera hablar con ella. Solo podía seguir suspirando su nombre en medio del solitario aburrimiento que la abrumaba.

Konata: Kagami…

Aproximadamente dos minutos después de pensar acerca de Kagami y ella escuchó un extraño ruido que la hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa, y ver lo que ocasionaba el ruido se maravilló ante lo que vio.

Unas personas que se habían bajado de un camión que recién llegó, estaban moviendo una estatua de Haruhi de más o menos la altura de Konata. Una agradable sorpresa en medio de este aburrimiento lacerante.

Konata: ¡Guau! La estatua de cera de Haruhi que habían anunciado el mes pasado- la otaku se acerca a los trabajadores-. Disculpe señor, ¿esto significa que muy pronto empezará la venta de los especiales de Haruhi con la música de Aya Hirano?- no podía ocultar su emoción al ver semejante belleza.

Trabajador 1: Así es, jovencita. Va a ser en este lugar y a partir del próximo mes empezarán las ventas para el concierto de Aya Hirano, también.

Konata: ¿En serio? Esto va a ser espectacular, de verdad.

Trabajador 1: Ya logramos bajar la figura de cera, si quieres puedes verla un poco mientras descansamos.

Konata aprovechó inmediatamente para ver la figura de cera de su personaje favorito; tal como lo había visto desde un principio, era más o menos de su altura aunque la figura estaba elevada sobre un pedestal de la altura de un escalón. La figura estaba impecablemente bien hecha y bien pintada, sin ningún margen evidente de imperfección, y en su brazo izquierdo estaba la famosa banda de la brigada S.O.S., que curiosamente era la única parte que era real y no de cera.

Konata: Vaya… tengo unas ganas terribles de tomarme una foto con la estatua de Haruri…- en el acto se dirigió al trabajador- Señor, ¿podría tomarme una fotografía con Haruhi?

Trabajador 1: Sí, claro ¿por qué no?

Trabajador 2: Pero que sea rápido, que en un rato tenemos que llevarlo a la tienda.

Trabajador 1: Lo sé, hermano. Sólo dame un momento.

Konata viendo el visto bueno de los trabajadores intenta sacar su celular para finalmente tomar la fotografía, pero se topa con una cruel revelación.

Konata: ¡Un momento!- sigue buscando empezando a desesperarse- ¡Dejé mi celular en casa! Eso significa que…

Trabajador 1: No te preocupes, pequeña. Solo vamos a llevar la figura al interior de la tienda, y entonces podrías tomarte la foto cuando vuelvas, así que puedes ir por tu aparato con total confianza- le dice con una amistosa sonrisa.

Konata: Gracias, señor. Vuelvo pronto- y así sin más, la otaku se fue corriendo rumbo a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Izumi<strong>

Las hermanas Hiiragi finalmente llegaron a la casa de la peliazul y al ver que no parecía que hubiese ocurrido nada aprovecharon para entrar y averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo parecía normal dentro de la casa, no se veía que hubiese pasado nada, no había rastro de presencia alguna en la casa.

Matsuri: Tendremos que buscar en todas partes. Kagami, tú buscas en los jardines- la segunda hermana sacó su casta de líder en medio de aquella tensa situación.

Kagami: De acuerdo- la tercera hermana no perdió el tiempo y salió en busca de su amiga.

Matsuri: Y tú- señala a Tsukasa, que se veía muy asustada- no te preocupes, que la vamos a encontrar.

Tsukasa: S-sí, claro, Matsuri onee-chan.

Matsuri: Muy bien. Entonces ve arriba a buscarla mientras yo reviso aquí en, el primer piso- apenas terminó de indicar lo que había que hacer, ambas hermanas corrieron a sus respectivos sitios para buscar a la pequeña peliazul.

Las tres hermanas buscaron cada uno de los rincones que pudieron para saber si algo le ocurrió a Konata, pero después de 15 minutos de ardua búsqueda tuvieron que concluir en que definitivamente no estaba en casa.

Matsuri: Esto es extraño, esa enana no estaba por ningún lado. Me pregunto dónde estará.

Tsukasa aún estaba notablemente asustada, mientras que Kagami, a pesar de mantenerse en un gesto rígido, estaba completamente pálida del miedo por creer que algo le habría pasado a su amiga.

Tsukasa: Onee-chan…

Kagami: Tenemos que seguir buscando, ella no pudo haber ido lejos, tiene que estar cerca de aquí- trató de mantener un tono de voz normal, pero sus hermanas inevitablemente notaron algo de paranoia, o tal vez miedo, en ella.

Matsuri: Esta bien. Busquemos entonces- a diferencia de Kagami, ella no pretendía que no tenía miedo, pero al menos creía que por el momento ella era quien pensaba con la cabeza fría. Así que era necesario que Matsuri las tuviese juntas para evitar mayores catástrofes mientras buscan.

Lo que nadie hubiese sospechado es que justo cuando las tres hermanas desaparecen al dar vuelta en una esquina, en el otro camino aparece Konata bañada en sudor a causa de la carrera desde la plaza, por lo que estaba muy cansada y jadeaba con fuerza, aunque se las arregló para entrar a su casa e ir a su habitación para buscar su celular, que estaba entre algunos mangas que tenía regados al lado de su cama. Por arte de la casualidad, Konata tuvo la extraña idea de llamar a Kagami en ese momento para hablar con ella de forma casual, y finalmente lo hace desde el celular.

* * *

><p><strong>Calle cerca de la casa Izumi<strong>

Kagami estaba alterada, y decir eso todavía es poco. Tsukasa estaba llorando y sosteniéndose de Kagami y de Matsuri de a ratos. La segunda hermana Hiiragi veía de un lado a otro en busca de alguna señal procurando no pasar nada por alto. De pronto suena el celular de Kagami, haciendo que ella de un respingo y de forma apresurada saque el celular y logra ver que era Konata quien la llamaba.

Kagami: Matsuri onee-san, Tsukasa, es Konata, me está llamando- no pudo evitar mostrar su emoción por ver que Konata la llamaba, mientras sus hermanas notaron fácilmente el ánimo de la niña de coletas.

Matsuri: ¿Y qué esperas para contestar a tu novia, hermanita?- le dice Matsuri en tono burlón a la vez que cómplice.

Kagami: ¡C-cállate! ¡Ella no es mi novia, solo una amiga!- se sonroja por completo a causa del señalamiento de su hermana que la hace sentir avergonzada, pero por alguna razón se siente algo cálida por dentro porque llamaran a Konata como su "novia".

Tsukasa inmediatamente deja de llorar y presta total atención a Kagami, quien enseguida contesta el teléfono.

Kagami: ¿Konata, estás bien? Dime algo, por favor- Matsuri aguantó la risa ante semejante respuesta tan dramática.

Konata: K-k-ka… gami…- apenas se lograba escuchar lo que decía.

Kagami: Dime donde has estado Konata, que me tenías preocupada- seguía con aquel tono dramático, Matsuri no podía evitar pensar que se veía muy _deredere_.

Konata: Estuve… en la plaza… estaba corriendo… porque había alguien… que quería…- no terminó de decir el resto, porque de pronto en el celular de Kagami se escucharon unos extraños ruidos, acompañados de lo que sonaban como golpes y sonido metálicos y finalmente cae la llamada.

Kagami: ¡Konata! ¡KONATA! ¡Por favor háblame!- la preocupación y el miedo volvieron a la tsundere que nuevamente estaba pensando en lo peor.

Tsukasa: ¿Qué ocurre, onee-chan?- Tsukasa estaba nuevamente a punto de llorar de miedo al escuchar a su hermana vociferar de esa manera tan desesperada.

Matsuri: ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Kagami?- atajó inmediatamente la segunda hermana, notablemente preocupada.

Kagami: ¡Está en la plaza! ¡Apenas logró decirme eso! ¡Hay que ir allá!

Matsuri: ¿A cuál plaza te refieres?

Kagami: H-hay una plaza no m-muy lejos de aquí que está frente al árcade, tiene q-que estar allí- Kagami misma estaba a punto de llorar al igual que su gemela.

Tsukasa: Vamos allá, hay que salvarla- logró decir rápida y atropelladamente la menor de las hermanas, y todas fueron corriendo hacia allá.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro de la casa Izumi<strong>

Konata estaba tendida en el suelo, a los pies de las escaleras, debido a que mientras hablaba con Kagami por teléfono piso mal un escalón y cayó rodando por las escaleras, y en el proceso colgó accidentalmente la llamada. La pequeña otaku estaba muy adolorida y agotada, pero todavía quería volver a la plaza para finalmente tomarse su tan anhelada foto con Haruhi, por lo que se conformó solamente con tomar un poco de aire y emprender carrera nuevamente, aunque esta vez no fue tan rápido por el cansancio.

* * *

><p><strong>En la plaza<strong>

Trabajador 2: ¡Hermano, tenemos que meter la estatua en la tienda ahora mismo!- se quejaba pues ya estaban algo demorados.

Trabajador 1: Esta bien, llevemos la estatua, entonces.

Finalmente ambos hombres levantaron la estatua de cera y se dirigieron a la tienda de anime, pero justo cuando estaban a mitad de la calle un camión repentinamente apareció abalanzándose de forma descontrolada hacia ellos.

Camionero: ¡A UN LADOOO, QUE NO TENGO FRENOOOOSS!

Apenas un instante después, el trágico choque se consumó, y el camión quedó volcado a causa de una temeraria pirueta para intentar no arroyar a nadie. Una gran conmoción se desató a causa del siniestro que se produjo allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro lado de la plaza<strong>

Las tres hermanas finalmente llegaron luego de una desesperada carrera para rescatar a Konata, sin embargo lo primero que vieron fue la enorme concentración que había en la otra calle. Escucharon gritos, lamentos, algunos chicos otakus estaban llorando con fuerza, a un lado habían tres jóvenes que agarraban con fuerza a un otaku obeso que lloraba con furia y que forcejeaba y gritaba varias cosas, la gran mayoría inentendibles.

Otaku: ¡SUÉLTENME!... ¡NO DEBEMOS DEJARLA MORIR!... ¡LA AMOO!... ¡NOOO!

Las tres hermanas ahora sí estaban entrando simultáneamente en pánico, pues sea lo que sea lo que ocurrió, acababa sin duda de ocurrir una catástrofe. Con prisa fueron hacia donde estaba el grupo más grande y finalmente lograron escuchar algo de lo que decían los trabajadores, que se lamentaban de una forma que les paraba los pelos a las tres chicas.

Trabajador 2: …iba para la tienda, y antes de darnos cuenta llegó el camión- explicaba asustado.

Trabajador 1: Le prometí que podría tomarse una foto con la estatua de Haruhi, pero parece que eso no va a poder ser- también se lamentaba, estaba muy pálido.

Kagami: ¿De quién estarán hablando?- preguntó para sí misma la tsundere, asustada por que ya había anticipado la respuesta.

Tsukasa: ¡AAAAAGGGHHHH! ¡KONA-CHAAAN!- su grito asustó de muerte a sus dos hermanas, que al voltear se encontraron con lo peor; una mano debajo de una de las ruedas del camión y la banda de la brigada S.O.S. a un lado de esta.

Kagami no se dio cuenta, pero de pronto unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a bajar con total fluidez por sus mejillas, como si de unas diminutas cascadas se tratasen. Mientras Matsuri inmediatamente se abrazó a Tsukasa para desviar su vista pues estaba llorando con dolor, aunque Matsuri misma no pudo evitar llorar también por lo que veía. Kagami de pronto cayó de rodillas, se sentía sin fuerzas para hacer absolutamente nada, solo veía impotente la pequeña mano que yacía semioculta debajo de la enorme llanta.

Kagami: ¡KONATAAAAAAAA!- no lo pudo contener, sentía que se le caía el mundo al ver que su mejor amiga estaba muerta, llorar era poco para expresar lo que realmente que hacer en ese mismo instante.

Trabajador 1: ¿Ustedes también la querían mucho verdad?- se les acercó con un gesto totalmente afligido- Mi deber era llevarla hasta la tienda sana y salva, pero fracasé, al final no cumplí con mi deber.

Kagami: Cómo no me di cuenta… yo la amaba… ¡LA AMABA Y FUI MUY CIEGA COMO PARA DARME CUENTA!- sus dos hermanas escuchaban atentamente como la niña de coletas admitía por primera vez sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mientras tanto el trabajador hizo de cuenta que no oyó nada para intentar no empeorar el ambiente.

Kagami estaba destrozada por dentro, se negaba a aceptar que algo así hubiese podido suceder, la muerte de la niña que tanto amaba… Finalmente supo que estaba verdaderamente enamorada de la otaku, y ahora no sería capaz de decírselo jamás. Era imposible que pudiese sentirse peor.

Tsukasa seguía llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Matsuri que la tenía fuertemente abrazada para que su hermana más pequeña no viera esa escena tan trágica. Kagami aún estaba de rodillas en el pavimento llorando ruidosamente y deseando que esto más bien le hubiese ocurrido a ella y no a Konata. Las tres hermanas estaban viviendo el día más triste de sus vidas hasta la fecha.

Konata: ¡NOOOO, HARUHIII! ¡NO… PODRÉ TOMARME… LA FOTOOO!- apareció de pronto la otaku peliazul justo para ver la estatua de cera destrozada debajo del camión, pues desde su ángulo podía ver con mejor detalle lo que ocurrió.

Las tres hermanas de pronto giraron sus miradas, incrédulas por lo que acababan de escuchar; a la pequeña otaku aún viva.

Konata había logrado llegar con mucha dificultad hasta la plaza. Estaba bañada en sudor y jadeaba ruidosamente, además de que se acercó arrastrando los pies, estaba totalmente despeinada y con su camisa colgando de un lado. Konata inmediatamente luego de lamentar la "muerte" de Haruhi pudo notar que allí se encontraban Tsukasa, Kagami y la "hermana Matsuri", con sus rostros bañados en lágrimas, viéndola con las bocas bien abiertas. Konata no entendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Konata: Etto… ¿Ustedes también eran fans de Haruhi?- fue lo que único que se le ocurrió decir en medio de toda aquella conmoción.

Otaku: ¡HARUHIIII!- se oyó gritar a lo lejos al otaku que aún no paraba de llorar.

Trabajador 1: Lo siento mucho, pequeña. Sé que te ilusionaba mucho tomarte aquella fotografía, pero por ahora no va a poder ser- se excusó aún muy afligido- se le acercó rápidamente a Konata con cara de tristeza.

Konata: No se preocupe, señor. Es mejor perder la figura y no a usted. Después de todo, si se pierde la figura usted puede traer otra. Pero en cambió si se muere usted, la figura no lo va a traer de vuelta- le animó con un gesto bastante amistoso y ya habiendo recuperado el aliento.

Trabajador 1: Sí, claro. Parece que mi hermano y yo tendremos que trabajar doble el día de hoy- el hombre dio una rápida mirada a su hermano y al camionero, quien afortunadamente no estaba herido de gravedad, aunque si estaba algo golpeado.

La pequeña peliazul no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Kagami de pronto corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras aún lloraba bastante.

Kagami: K-k-k-konata… c-c-creí que te ha-había ocurrido a-algo- le decía apenas pues aún no podía controlar su llanto y estrechaba aún más su abrazo con la pequeña peliazul.

Konata: Lo siento por no aclarar nada de que estaba haciendo, pero ya pasó, niña. No tienes porqué llorar- Konata correspondió el abrazo de la niña a la que ella amaba.

Matsuri y Tsukasa no perdieron el tiempo y también se unieron al abrazo cubriendo así entre todas a la matadora del árcade y así se quedaron por un par de minutos mientras aún desahogaban esas penas infundadas que las entristecían, y la otaku ya empezaba a ahogarse en medio de tanto "cariño".

La última que se quedó abrazando aún a Konata era Kagami, quien se negaba a soltar a su amiga, posiblemente por miedo a que si la soltaba aparecería repentinamente en el lugar de la desbaratada estatua. Por su parte la niña del ahoge tomó algo de valor para así decirle sus sentimientos a la tsundere, aún temerosa, pero presta a aprovechar aquel arranque histérico de su faceta deredere.

Konata: Etto… Kagamin…

Kagami: Dime, Konata- aún suspiraba y sollozaba, pero estaba mucho más tranquila ahora.

Konata: Pues tengo que hacerte una confesión… verás, esto…

Kagami: Dímelo, Konata. No importa, dime lo que quieras.

Matsuri y Tsukasa estaban viendo fijamente a las dos chicas abrazadas, adivinando lo que estaba a punto de decir la pequeña peliazul. No les molestaría en absoluto, su mayor temor en cambio, era Kagami y su respuesta, no vaya a ser que al recuperar la compostura niegue todo lo que recién había dicho.

Konata: Verás… es que tú… me gustas, Kagamin.

Kagami abrió completamente sus ojos, para contemplar finalmente de cerca a la niña que estaba apretujada en su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y con felicidad, así que nuevamente estrechó aquel abrazo, besó su frente con ternura y acarició el desordenado cabello de su amada.

Kagami: No me vuelvas a asustar así. Tuve miedo, mi linda Konata- le susurró al oído.

Aquella respuesta tomó por sorpresa a la otaku, esperaba que tal vez le pegara, o le dijera que se equivocó de persona a la cual amar, o que en el mejor de los casos resurgiera su faceta tsuntsun, aunque esto último no le hubiese parecido malo. Ambas niñas finalmente soltaron su abrazo, y se tomaron de las manos, causando una sensación de alivio en Tsukasa y Matsuri, pues temían lo peor de parte de su hermana.

Tsukasa: ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir Kona-chan?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Konata: Pues a ningún lado, mi padre no está y mis primas también se fueron. Creo que voy a estar sola en casa toda la semana- respondió con simpleza.

Matsuri: ¿En serio? ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú sola en tu casa toda la semana, enana?- arqueó una ceja la segunda hermana.

Kagami: ¡Esa no es la pregunta que debemos hacer, Matsuri onee-san!- la reprendió la tsundere- La pregunta más bien debería ser esta- giró su vista a su ahora novia-; Konata, ¿quisieras ir con nosotras al evento y acompañarnos?- se sonrojó con fuerza y le fue muy difícil hacer esa pregunta con fluidez, pero finalmente lo logró.

Konata: Claro que sí, Kagamin. Si es contigo, iría a donde fuera- se sonrojó la otaku ante el valor que se dio Kagami para preguntarle de frente aquellas cosas, y eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Matsuri: Entonces no se diga más. Arréglate, enana, que pronto debemos estar en casa.

Los dos trabajadores y el camionero estaban viendo la escena, algo extrañados por tratarse de dos chicas, pero muy conmovidos.

Otaku: ¡HARUHIIIII!

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Hiiragi. Quince minutos después<strong>

Tadao, Miki y su hija mayor Inori estaban algo preocupados, pues ya era la hora de irse, pero al salir pudieron ver finalmente a las tres hermanas regresar, acompañadas por Konata, aunque no sabían la razón de su llegada.

Kagami: Padre, madre, quisiera pedirles un favor- fue la primera en hablar.

Miki: ¿Y de qué se trata, Kagami?

Kagami: Me preguntaba… si Konata podría venir con nosotros- Matsuri estaba desternillándose de la risa ante el gesto tímido que de pronto se veía en el rostro de la tercera hermana. Kagami vio con mala cara a su hermana.

Tadao: ¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de su padre?- se mostró confundido el cabeza de la familia.

Tsukasa: El papá de Kona-chan no está en la ciudad, y Kona-chan estará sola toda la semana. Sería cruel dejarla aquí- expresó una Tsukasa inusualmente determinada.

Tadao: Umm, bueno… De acuerdo, pero espero que haya traído su propia identificación al menos- cedió viendo la seguridad de sus hijas y estas se alegraron al escuchar esto.

Konata: No se preocupe, sueg… quiero decir señor, yo siempre cumplo con la ley- casi se revela la otaku que ponía una pose de anime. Matsuri seguía riéndose.

Miki: Entonces vamos. Aunque hay un problema- todas (incluso Inori) voltearon a ver a la madre-, no hay espacio dentro del auto.

Kagami: No es problema, yo compartiré mi espacio con Konata- soltó rápidamente, determinada a que Konata las acompañe.

Matsuri: Sí, claro. Compartir espacio, o querrá decir que la enana se sentará en sus piernas- murmuró para que así nadie la oyera.

Tadao: Entonces no se hable más. Vámonos ya- dio fin al asunto, y así todas abordaron el vehículo.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Tal como lo había dicho Matsuri, Kagami aprovechó la falta de espacio para sentar a la peliazul en sus piernas. Esto fácilmente lo notaron la primera hermana y los padres, pero prefirieron no hablar del asunto, pues a pesar de su formación no les parecía molesto en absoluto, cosa que tomó totalmente desprevenida a Konata.

Una vez llegaron al evento, buscaron el espacio que habían logrado reservar para poder establecerse. Y desde allí contemplaban la caída de las sakura todos juntos, especialmente Kagami y Konata que, aunque más adelante tendrán que afrontar las dificultades que significa el que sean pareja, lo harían juntas. Justo cuando las sakura estaban cayendo encima de ellas tomaron sus manos, listas para el gran paso que iban a dar.

Konata: Te amo, mi hermosa tsundere…

Kagami: Y dale con tsundere- se molestó un poco la tsun… quiero decir la niña de coletas-. Pero aún así… etto… yo también… te amo, Konata- la chica estaba fuertemente ruborizada, cosa hacía divertir un tanto a Konata.

Sus rostros empezaban a acercarse poco a poco. Estaban totalmente concentradas la una en la otra, lo demás por ahora no les importaba nada. Poco a poco, sus labios estaban más y más cerca.

Matsuri: ¡YA BÉSENSE, QUE EL FIC SE ESTÁ TERMINANDO!- las sorprendió desde lejos, una impaciente segunda hermana.

Inori: ¡Ya tranquilízate, Matsuri! Porque si no, no se van a besar y este fic terminará incompleto- la regañó la hermana mayor.

Kagami: ¡No nos interrumpan!- se molestó la tsundere- ¡Y dale con tsundere!- esta vez fue conmigo.

Konata: Vamos, Kagamin. Aprovechemos este momento solamente tú y yo- le dijo con un tono seductor.

Kagami se sonrojó, pero en seguida volvieron a lo que se quedaron, se acercaron lentamente, hasta que finalmente se dieron su primer beso. No eran capaces de describir lo que sentían, solo podían dejarse llevar por el momento y empezar a juguetear con sus lenguas de forma tierna. Mientras eran eran vistos por la familia de Kagami.

Miki: ¡Míralos, Tadao! Se parecen a cuando nosotros nos besamos por primera vez- le dijó mamá Hiiragi conteniendo las lágrimas.

Tadao: ¡Querida, que nos oyen nuestras hijas!- se escandalizó papá Hiiragi. Matsuri nuevamente se partía de la risa, acompañada por Inori y Tsukasa.

Kagami y Konata no podrían haber tenido un día mejor. Estaban finalmente juntas como novias, estaban en un lugar ideal para ver la caída de las sakura, y tenían su implemento favorito para pasar el rato si se aburrían (Kagami con su novela ligera y Konata finalmente se acordó de traer su DS). Esto sin duda no podía ser mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso a la plaza<strong>

Los dos trabajadores y el camionero estaban recibiendo otra carga para llevarla a la tienda, pues su jornada no había terminado aún, y el camionero los ayudaba para enmendar el destrozo que accidentalmente causó.

Trabajador 2: Muy bien, vamos a llevar esto al depósito… esperen un momento, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó en cuanto notó algo al fondo del camión que acababa de llegar.

Camionero: Acabo de hablar con mi colega, y al parecer es otra estatua de Haruhi. Según tengo entendido debían mandar dos estatuas para la tienda; una para anunciar la venta especial del mes que viene, y la otra por si la primera se rompía o algo- explicó algo contento.

Trabajador 1: Tal parece que la niña en cuanto vuelva podrá tomarse finalmente su foto, jejeje- afirmó muy divertido.

Otaku: ¡HARUHIIII!- gritó este que todavía le lloraba a la estatua rota.

Trabajador 2: Bueno, entonces llevemos la estatua ahora mismo que no tenemos todo el día.

Trabajador 1/camionero: ¡Sí, señor!

Tal parece que aún después del final, Konata seguirá teniendo momentos sin duda muy agradables, pues su "felices para siempre" aún ha terminado.

Otaku: ¡HARUHIIIII!

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Este oneshot de verdad me trajo mucha satisfacción por hacerlo. Reviews y lo que quieran poner, lo pueden hacer de la manera de siempre XD<p>

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
